


would be nice

by gingerpork



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I dont know what to tag, M/M, Not a Relationship, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Teacher Sugawara Koushi, but you know..... theyre getting there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerpork/pseuds/gingerpork
Summary: Sugawara Koushi isn't exactly looking for some company today, yet here he is, seated next to someone whom he least expected.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	would be nice

**Author's Note:**

> self-indulgent fic weeeeeee i love oisuga!!! idk what this is . i based it off that one tweet i made . h

The man clothed in a dark blue sweater and black pants sits on the concrete that surrounds the bottom of the cherry blossom tree. It has been a while since he had a real day-off. A day where he gets to be silent and take solace in nature, forgetting the daily problems of adulthood for a short period. He finds himself staying at Nishikicho Park.

Eyes fixated on his boots, he slides them back and forth against the dirt. A light breeze rustles the pink flowers, sending some floating to the ground. His peripheral vision tells him that someone is staring at him, shaking him out of his musings. Naturally, he looks up and meets someone's gaze.

And that someone is no other than Oikawa Tooru. 

The two of them lock eyes for a mere second, both of their expressions unreadable.

"Hey, small world." He breaks the silence and gives a warm smile.

"It is indeed. Hello, Oikawa-san."

The tall figure is wearing a long-sleeved black v-neck, dark wash jeans, and a pair of brown Oxford shoes. The change of his physique is noticeable; he has a wider chest, broader shoulders, and thicker biceps (judging from the way his sleeves stretched).

_I bet 1,000 yen that he still doesn't know my name to this day. And he chooses not to._

"Can I sit?" Oikawa asks as he slightly tilts his head, facing the unoccupied space beside the man sitting.

"Um, sure." 

Sugawara Koushi isn't exactly looking for some company today, yet here he is, seated next to someone whom he least expected.

Oikawa sits a few inches away from him. "So, how's it going? I heard you're a teacher now." The brunet crosses his arms.

Sugawara's eyes grow wide, clearly mortified at how he was able to gather that information.

"Courtesy of Shouyou-kun." He adds shortly.

"Excuse me?" The shorter man shoots a stupefied look.

"Didn't he tell you we met in Brazil?" Oikawa asks with an amused face. "He said a mouthful of things. TMI if I say so myself." 

A wave of realization strikes him. "Oh, he did mention that to us. You played beach volleyball with him." For a second, Sugawara genuinely thought him and his kouhai were hanging out. Not that he's against it, but he finds it a bit odd. Plot twists aren't impossible, after all.

Oikawa hums. "Crazy right? Talk about coincidence!"

"Yeah, totally…" his voice trails off. As much as he wants to sound interested, Sugawara isn't in the mood for some chit-chat with Oikawa. Or with anyone, really.

He thinks of a question to throw anyway. "How about you? It's well-known you're part of Club Athletico San Juan Volleyball League. What are you doing here?"

The taller man's cheery demeanor is replaced by a blank expression.

_Shoot, I probably said something wrong._

"Have you... ever heard of a break?"

_For Peter's sake._

"Pft, right, okay. You got me there for a sec."

Oikawa laughs. "Sorry, I'm just playing around." He places both of his hands on the sides, almost touching Sugawara.

"But yeah, I'm staying here for a while since the season's over."

He lifts his head up and eyes the cerulean sky. "I'll always miss the warmth of Sendai. I still find it pretty sad how I can't return on holidays, you know?" 

Sugawara observes the earnest expression written on Oikawa's face–something that he hasn't seen before. He admits it's a better look on him, rather than the cocky façade he used to put up. 

He realizes that he's staring at his face and shifts his gaze beyond Oikawa's shoulder. 

"So, rowdy kids huh?" 

_For a guy who has an impressive title, he doesn't talk about himself that much. Why are we back on me? Isn't it too soon?_

"Not all of them are rowdy." He protests.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Refreshing." Oikawa slightly leans to his direction.

Sugawara feels his cheeks warm. "I'm sorry, what?" 

He turns his head at him, doe-eyed, and then lets out a snort. "Are you that oblivious? That's the moniker I gave you back in high school."

_Right, Oikawa liked giving nicknames to his opponents. But they were supposed to be… insulting?_

"Really though? Mr. Refreshing?"

"I mean–you weren't a regular; you weren't familiar to me. Makes sense, right?" Oikawa justifies.

_There it is. Rubbing the fact that I was a nobody._

"I see. Well, it's not like you didn't have an alias too,"

"The Grand King." They both say in unison, Oikawa rolling his eyes while Sugawara raises his brows.

He heaves a sigh. "We're getting old..."

Sugawara scoffs. "We _are_ old."

They sit in comfortable silence, the cool wind caressing their short locks. Oikawa opens his mouth to say something, but a loud beep intervenes.

"Sorry, I have to go. A friend texted me." Sugawara slips his phone to his pocket.

"Oh, okay."

"Nice seeing you again, Oikawa-san."

Oikawa only smiles and gives a curt nod.

Sugawara walks away, secretly relieved that he doesn't have to put up a conversation with Oikawa. He isn't sure why he has this small churning feeling when they talked, especially when he called him Mr. Refreshing. _He's making fun of you, dumbass. I thought we had that cleared out._

"Oi, Koushi!" His voice echoes.

It sent shivers down Sugawara's back. He wants to believe he heard it wrong. 

_All this time, he actually knows my name._

_And not only did he call me Koushi, but he also didn't include an honorific._

"I mean, Koushi-san." He lowers his voice. 

Sugawara, still stunned, slowly turns around. "What did you just call me?"

"Koushi is your name, right?" Oikawa is now standing up, one hand tucked in his pocket.

The gray-haired man stifles himself from saying _Yes, thanks for reminding me._

"People usually call me Suga." He firmly says, looking straight into Oikawa's eyes. 

"I know.Do you mind if I call you by your first name?"

_Ah, of course he knows. So he's trying to piss me off, or whatever that means._

Sugawara processes his question that apparently, no one had ever asked before. _Say yes._

"I–no. Not at all."

_What the hell._

"Okay, Koushi-san." Oikawa playfully says the name, akin to how he says Iwaizumi's.

Sugawara arches an eyebrow. "...So?"

"Oh–uh," Oikawa falters. "Can I have your number?"

_My what now._

He rubs the back of his neck. "Scratch that small world I said. I'm sure we won't see each other again by chance.

"It would be nice to chat with a former rival aside from Shouyou-kun." 

Sugawara stares in complete bewilderment. "Yeah… it would be nice."

**Author's Note:**

> of course it was a date!!!!!! catching up with a former rival???don't be shy just call it a date :^) suga misinterpreted oikawa like BROOOOO hes trying to be nice dammit!!!!
> 
> and ooooo suga thought of oihina damn me too 
> 
> this took me two days bc i was procrastinating :—)
> 
> i cant promise theres a part 2 so i hope you liked this!! even though nothing romantic really happened!! i crave for another oisuga interaction so i 'tried' to make it a little close to canon. there was an attempt. hi haruichi furudate
> 
> my other suga fic umm haha it's hanging……. i haven't updated it bc i realized that it would take more chapters than i assumed. i'm considering writing longer chapters… which unsurprisingly would take a while. why am i sharing this pretty much no one reads it. but yknow i'm still cherishing the two kudos <3333 idrk at this point watch me not update it forever
> 
> i have a twitter acc!!! @koushrimp


End file.
